Suspicion
by detsmartypants13
Summary: Just a quick one-shot. Enjoy! Feel free to leave reviews :)


As Maura and Jane stepped out of the taxi outside of Giovanni's shop, he eyed them both. After what he saw he couldn't help thinking the pair weren't a couple at all. It was purely coincidence that he saw Maura that night. He was taking yet _another_ girl on a date, when he spotted the blond doctor in a restaurant window flirting with a guy.

"Hey, Gi!" Jane's voice distracted Giovanni from his thoughts. He stood there speechless before Jane said "Not gonna tell us we look hot today?" Jane and Maura laughed before Gi replied "Yeah, you guys look hot!"  
"What's up, Gi? You're not usually this quiet." There was a hint of sarcasm in Jane's voice.  
"Are you guys still together?" The abruptness of the question startled Jane and Maura.  
"Yeah, course we are! Why?" Maura was glad that Jane decided to do the talking but she was even more relieved to feel the detective snake her arms around her hips.  
"It's just I saw Maura with some guy the other day. They looked like they were on a date..." Gi trailed off.  
"That was an old school friend, wasn't it babe?" before Maura had the chance to answer Jane said "Besides if she weren't my girlfriend would I do this?" Jane turned Maura around to face her, she tilted Maura's chin up and placed her lips gently on the smaller woman's before deepening the kiss slightly and pulling her into a tighter embrace. Maura was shellshocked. The kiss had felt electrifying. She never imagined Jane being as gentle as she was.  
"Now that was hot!" Giovanni exclaimed before handing Jane the keys to her mother's car.

The drive home was in silence. Both the women were unsure of what to say. Jane regretted the fact that the way she kissed the woman she loved was in a less than appropriate situation and Maura, well, she was still trying to get her massive brain around the fact that her best-friend kissed her like it was the most natural thing in the world.  
"Jane..."  
"I don't want to talk about it Maura. Just drop it ok." The brunette snapped back before Maura could finish. The blond turned her head to look out of the passenger window as tears began to fill her eyes.

"I want to talk about it, Jane. Please just come inside." Maura had lost count of the amount of times she had asked the Detective to come inside with her in the last five minutes.  
"Fine. But I'm not staying long." Once again the harshness in Jane's voice upset Maura.  
The short walk to the doorway was made in an uncomfortable silence. As the pair stepped through the door Bass came into view and Jane said "You still got that stupid turtle."  
"Tortoise, Jane. And he's not stupid. He's very clever actually."  
"Whatever." The word was a barely detectable sigh under Jane's breath.

"Beer?" Maura had already reached into the fridge and pulled one out before she received Jane's answer.  
"Sure." The blond watched intently as Jane took a long sip of her drink.  
"You're a very good kisser, you know." At those words Jane nearly spat out her drink.  
"What?!" The detective stared at Maura for what seemed like an eternity before she said "You're a good kisser. Not too hard but not too soft. Very comforting." Maura smiled and Jane stared at her in disbelief.  
"You're just saying that because you're my best friend."  
"I'm saying that because it's true. It was good. Surprising but good."  
"What do you mean suprising?!"  
"Well I just thought that... Well the last time we put on that front you were so rough. You pulled me into you a little too harshly." Maura was apprehensive. Jane was her best friend, she didn't want to upset her.  
"I'm sorry Maur. I didn't realise I'd hurt you. I never meant to. I love you and I never want to do that again." Jane and Maura stood with identical goldfish looks on their faces.  
"You _love _me? Jane I don't know what to say."  
"Then don't say anything. Just forget I said it." Jane made to leave but Maura grabbed her and kissed her. It was slow and exhilarating and neither of them really knew what was happening until their hands found their way into the others hair.  
"I love you too Jane. Now am I allowed to say you're a good kisser?"  
"Only if I'm allowed to say it back."


End file.
